Network elements, such as switches, routers, hubs, servers (e.g., rackmount servers) may include a chassis with one or more slots. Network devices (e.g., network components), such as line cards, control cards, etc., may be inserted into the slots. The network elements may perform various functions that may be used during the operation of the network element. For example, a switch may include multiple line cards that are inserted into multiple slots in the chassis of the switch. Each of the line cards may be coupled to other network elements (e.g., to ports of other switches), to other line cards within the same network element, and/or to different networks. Each network device may be coupled to a fabric of the network element via one or more connectors inside the chassis of the network element. For example, each network device may include a connector that may be coupled to another connector on a fabric or a mid-plane of the network element. The fabric may allow the different network devices to communicate data with each other. For example, the fabric may allow data received from a first port of a first line card to be communicated (e.g., routed) to a second port of a second line card.